U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,291 granted to William J. Stape et al Aug. 18, 1987 discloses a duplex fiber optic connector that enables mating the fibers of a multi-fiber optic cable with like fibers of a second fiber optic cable or cables. The duplex fiber optic connector comprises a duplex cable connector that plugs into one end of an interconnect member (connector body) that receives a pair of single cable connectors that are plugged into the opposite end. Each connector carries the fibers of a respective cable in individual ferrules. The duplex cable connector includes hermaphroditic covers that snap together to provide a housing for the individual ferrules of the two fiber optic cables at one end. The housing provided by the assembled covers is plugged into the interconnect member with the two ferrules housed inside. The duplex connector is retained in the interconnect receptacle by integral latch arms of the hermaphroditic covers.
Each of the single cable connectors that are plugged into the opposite end of the interconnect member each include hermaphroditic covers that form a housing. Each of the ferrules are plugged into the opposite end of the interconnect member individually and retained by integral latch arms of the hermaphroditic covers. This arrangement results in the need for large receptacles and a large interconnect member because the assembled covers are plugged into the interconnect member. Moreover, the arrangement does not provide any assurance that the ferrules or housings formed by the assembled covers are properly connected to the interconnect member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,792 granted to Robert N. Weber et al Dec. 25, 1990 discloses a duplex fiber optic connector similar to the duplex fiber optic cable connector disclosed in the Stape '291 patent discussed above. This duplex fiber optic connector further includes a cover. However, the connector has the same drawbacks noted above.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,803 granted to Lyle B Suverison et al Feb. 19, 1991 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,219 granted to John A. Yurtin Dec. 10, 1991 both disclose electro-optical header connectors that makes optical connections between the fiber optic cables of a plug connector and electro-optical (EO) devices housed in the header connector. These arrangements also have housings for the ferrules that must be accommodated by interconnect member or header connectors.
German Patent DE 32 43 309 discloses an electro-optical header connector that makes an optical connection between the a fiber optic cable and an electro-optical (EO) device housed in the header connector. A ferrule is attached to the end of the fiber optic cable. The ferrule is plugged directly into the header connector. However, this arrangement does not accommodate more than a single fiber optic cable.